


Dependence

by DokiDokiPeppers



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Crime, Donny wants some B-Man, Imaginary sex with the caped crusader, M/M, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DokiDokiPeppers/pseuds/DokiDokiPeppers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the events of "Hooked Up", Donny realizes that he may have a slightly gay crush on the Batman. Spellbinder being the manipulative creep that he is sees a perfect opportunity to use this to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dependence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for taking the time to read this really weird idea I had with a character you literally only see once. I have no idea why this idea came to fruition but I couldn't help writing poor virtual drug addict Donny wanting to get it on with the Batman~ I do beg your indulgence as this chapter has not been beta'd.

Scrabbling for breath, the blunette teen rounded a corner and shoved himself into a pocket between the adjoining walls. This was his routine, well the ending of his routine at least. The actual routine began with a two mile walk to the richer side of town, finding a deserted parking lot, popping a few locks on cars with tinted windows, _“Tinted windows means someone has something to hide Donny.”_ , the smooth baritone of Spellbinder reminded, and grabbing everything in sight.

After _gently_ closing the door he entered from, and repeating the process with about ten more cars he would begin his two mile run back to hide in this particular hole just like the rat he felt he was.

God, how did he ever stoop so low?

Begging for credits in the street like a lowlife, stealing from cars like a two bit hump not even fit for the Jokerz, and even worse yesterday he robbed someone. Hugging himself in shame, Donny began to shake. Never had he thought he’d be capable of such a thing. Who was he kidding, he was a lowlife now. Just like his dad had been saying all along. 

_“Donny, I’m disappointed in you. Only a lousy grand in credits and you almost led the Bat right into our midst?”_ Spellbinder never raised his voice… he was always so gentle, so precise. He knew very well that Donny had been petrified of his chase across and over Gotham, and yet he still rammed guilt into his stomach.

It’s not like he meant to get caught by Batman! He’d forever see those white eyes in his dreams… those long fingers each ending with a razor point as they flexed and reached out to Donny, offering his assistance. For a second, he almost regretted not taking it. Something in him was happy for the attention he received from the caped crusader.

Hell, he chased him for miles! That meant something… right?

No, he couldn't get lost in those thoughts again. Dad was right, it wasn’t normal to feel like that even for the guy he idolized. “I don’t need him.” He snarled to himself. He knew how to take care of himself out here, and more importantly get what Spellbinder asked.

After the debacle yesterday, he had banished Donny to the streets in search of more credits, without even a lick of the precious acceptance of the virtual reality. It was _suffocating_ him being away so long. Being out in a world where no one wanted him, no one needed him. Not like the Batman… everyone needed _him._

Ugh, where had that come from?

Smoothing a hand through his sweat soaked hair and over his brow, he began to rifle through the credits he found today. If he was correct in his calculations, he had a little over five grand. A burst of relief passed through him, with the grand he collected yesterday he was easily over Spellbinder’s allotted quota.

Scooping his credits into a pouch and safely depositing that pouch into his pocket, he peeked his head outside and found the alley deserted. Not prepared to take any chances, he ran from the hole.

A little unsteady at first, he was feeling very weak nowadays, but he smoothed into his practiced sprint and made quick time across town. He used to not be very fast, but after a couple muggings that changes very quickly.

He couldn’t control the smile on his lips when he saw the old warehouse in sight, couldn’t control the anxious tremors that nearly made him trip over his own feet as he pushed the doors open. And when he saw the familiar green glow at the end of the hall, two tears of relief rolled down his cheeks.

“Donny,” Spellbinder purred as he pushed the doors open, hesitantly entering. “I thought for sure you had curled in an alley somewhere to rot.” He stalked down the stairs from his control panel until he stood directly in front of Donny, looming over him like some sort of predator. Swallowing the sudden bile in his throat, Donny offered the pouch holding his credits with a shaking hand.

“Please… please put me back. I can’t be out here anymore.” He bit his lip to keep from whimpering, and failed. “It hurts…” He was shaking so violently he thought he would pass out, and worse he couldn’t tell why. Maybe it was Spellbinder leafing through the cards of credits, or the fact that he could _see_ his station over his shoulder.

Making a pleased hum, Spellbinder turned and tossed the cards into the ever-growing pile that was accumulating by his control panel. It seemed the others had already made their offerings long before him. “Of course child, you have certainly earned it.”

Before Spellbinder could finish his sentence, Donny was back at his station hurriedly tapping the buttons to begin the program. He swore he could hear the supervillain chuckling over his shoulders, but he was too gone to care. The limo, his record deal, the concert of screaming girls, the acceptance he craved was only a few buttons away.

Stepping forward into the blissful green light, his body was lifted from the floor and suspended in free form virtual reality. Euphoria erupted before his eyes.

Spellbinder hummed, now standing back at his helm at the control panels. He scanned over his test subjects. The three males were still somewhat useable, their brain waves stable but bodies failing fast, however the third one the female was deteriorating rapidly.

It wasn’t going to be much longer before she would have to be disposed of, which would prove to be difficult as he was sure the Bat was still lurking somewhere nearby. Casting a scowl at Donny, he thought of frying the boys mind that very moment.

His finger hovered over the switch for a moment or two, before once again moving to the vitals screens. “Too quick for you I think.” He murmured, tapping another screen to his left. Four bios scrolled from his control panel, highlighting Donny, he turned to add another note to his analysis. In the small box, he typed ‘homosexual undertones’ before closing and saving it.

The boy could not hide his little Bat-crush from him. While he was snugly tucked away in his little world of false grandeur, Spellbinder had taken a little peekaboo into his brain. What he found was quite interesting, a positively sugary idolized crush on the Batman.

That would be a much sweeter alternative than a simple mind wipe.

Fans swarmed the red ropes separating him from the masses as he strolled the red carpet. This part he had seen before Spellbinder pulled him from the embrace of three beautiful women waiting in his limo. When he saw the limo as he approached the end of the red carpet, he smiled once more and quickened his step, eager to return to their grasp.

His body guard beat him to the door, opening it for him.

“Huh?” He uttered rather dumbly, not being able to hide his surprise. The women… they weren’t there! He turned to hiss at his body guard, when he caught sight of a lean leg, clothed in black spread out on the long chair. With a smirk, he reached forward to stroke the lycra covered shin- wait... lycra? What kind of fetish shit was this? Shifting his knee onto the carpeted floor of the limo, he leaned inside to take a peek and what had replaced the women from earlier. The white eye'd gaze of the masked figure before him made every bit of his blood simultaneously shift downward and run cold.  

“You’re late.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know, cliffhanger I am so sorry! The next chapter will be the one that has the more... steamier aspects of this little monster I have created. The explicit rating is for the next chapter where there will be imaginary gay sex.


End file.
